<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random Ideas People Can Use by Me_Meow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705747">Random Ideas People Can Use</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow'>Me_Meow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mimi's Miscellaneous Mess [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work, UTAU, Vocaloid, 歌い手 | Utaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Literally the title, enjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My ideas aren't really original, but have fun with them~. Also, they don't have to be specifically these fandoms, this is just the fandoms I usually do. Well, Utaite, recently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mimi's Miscellaneous Mess [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You looking for stories to write, but you have no idea? Well just read some plots and drafts I have, and you can use them for free! Just make sure to credit me for the idea~ I hope these bring some inspirations! These are ideas I would write, but I can't cause I am uncappable of doing so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Utaite - Lon The Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Medieval/Fantasy AU:</p><p>The dark angel Mafumafu has kidnapped the knight/prince Soraru! Lon, a shy angel who is a friend of Soraru, makes it her mission to set her friend free!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vocaloid AU: Rana the Android</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Human/Robot AU:</p><p>Miki, an android, has been "alive" for the past 10 years. As nice as it is being a Vocaloid, she can't but feel lonely considering she's the only one who's mechanical. With the help of her friend Gumi, an inventor and mechanic, they create a young android named "00001" or nicknamed, "Rana." Once Rana is awake, Gumi and Miki are immediately responsible for her wellbeing and safety. Have fun making little adventures for this newborn family!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vocaloid - Cover Idea!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a song cover, we get BTS' "Boy with Luv" and get either SeeU or Uni to do the singing or rapping parts by themselves and we get some Engloid like Ruby or Sonika for Halsey's singing bits! If this actually ever happens, someone send it to me pls~ ☆⌒(≧▽° )</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Vocaloid - The Boy and His Lost Doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After losing his favourite doll in a fire, a week later, Oliver meets a boy(Fukase) who looks exactly like him, and shares all their memories. As days go by, Oliver realizes that the boy was his doll. Fukase traps Oliver in a corner, about to murder, yelling how Oliver lost him and left him, but he ends up crying in Oliver’s arms, not having the (possibly artificial) heart to kill his best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Vocaloid - Kokone the Matchmaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Make a funny little story or mini series maybe of the adventures and advice of Kokone the matchmaker and Cupid!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Smell the Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Get your ship or some friends to spend a day in a field of flowers. Maybe they're sleeping from whatever has been happening lately or just a nice day out. Get them to have a picnic. If your ship isn't together, maybe get a confession going on.</p><p>Bonus is making flower crowns and accessories for each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fortune Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At a Chinese restaurant (or whatever, I don't care), get your ship to crack fortune cookies together and read their fortunes out loud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cosplay~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Either for writing or drawing or something, get your ship to cosplay maybe one of your favourite couples or characters you wish to be a couple from a different fandom.</p><p> </p><p>Preferred Settings:</p><ul>
<li>Halloween Party (either going as a couple or being introduced to each other.)</li>
<li>Cosplay Convention (same as above)</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Prompts & Stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so I used a prompt generator and ended up getting these. Some of these have preferred characters/pairings I would choose! I mean, I would write these, but like... I dunno. Not saying I ship all of this, this is just what I see.</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Person A has been Person B’s imaginary friend for what seems like forever. Then Person A leaves and Person B accepts the fact they weren’t real, until years later when Person A shows up in Person B’s house, much older and much hotter than they remember. - Fukase(A)/Oliver(B)</li>
</ul><p>Reasoning: Okay, I've never really shipped OliKase with some expections, but I think this plot would work. I kinda like the idea of Fukase being Oliver's imaginary friend coming to life, and I feel this idea works well here.</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Person A loves dancing at parties - Person B not so much - Anyone you ship w/Anon(A)</li>
</ul><p>Reasoning: Okay, so both Anon and Kanon love dancing, but I feel like Anon would do it more pubically, Kanon when it's just the two of them. I know, bad reasoning, but eh.</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Person A &amp; Person B as ghosts haunting the same place (School, hospital, house, whatever). Person A has been dead for a few years and helps Person B deal. They end up liking each other and maybe have ghost fun all over the place. ;)</li>
</ul><p>Reasoning: Uh... Danganronpa AU, I guess? Like, past Danganronpa victim/blackened meeting newer Danganropa victim/blackened? It could work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might add more later!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Danganronpa Killing Game Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First thought I had when I woke up this morning.</p><p> </p><p>Danganronpa Masquerade Murders. Every few weeks there'll be a masquerade ball and everyone has to wear the same masks. Between those weeks, there has a to be a murder. When there's a murder and after investigating, everyone must wear their masks at the trial. Probably what most Danganronpa masquerade themes look like, but I just randomly thought of it.</p><p> </p><p>I'm pretty sure most Danganronpa killing games with a masquerade is like this, but hey. I'm new at this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Anon & Kanon, Alice & Dorothy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I kind of have this idea where Alice and Dorothy are twins and are Anon and Kanon respectively because I've heard people say that Alice and Dorothy are the same person despite having different backgrounds. This idea doesn't really make sense and I'm kind of a rambling here.</p><p>Anon, as Alice, was either hanging out with friends or whoever, when she ventures into the forest, Kanon absent from the scene elsewhere so she can't stop Anon. Anon gets lost and begins seeing things, as if she were Alice who had fallen down the rabbit hole. She gets lost for as long as you want, and when she comes back, she's kind of traumatised or she's gone insane due to the fact that she is alone and no one is there to help her. Either that, her parents sent out a search party and when they find Anon, she's dead.</p><p>Because of Anon's death, they send Kanon to live with their grandparents until her parents figure something out. When the hurricane hits, Kanon actually meets a lion, a scarecrow, and a tinman. Instead of going insane like Anon, Kanon fights back and decides that not only will she be able to come home, but she'll also find a way to help her sister.</p><p>I honestly don't know what this is, I was just thinking of stuff and then this appeared. Even to me, this doesn't make sense. The reason why I choose Anon and Kanon is because of how similar they are in appearance like Alice and Dorothy. Anon is also said to be a bit of an airhead, somewhat like Alice in Wonderland because the story is said to be about a child going through adolescence. Kanon, on the other hand, is said to be level-headed, I think, so she kind of reminds me of Dorothy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Alice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are an Alice, no specific genders. You are to complete the Wonderland trials and not go mad. Will you succeed in keeping your sanity? Or will you lose it and join those who have failed, creating more challenges for the next Alice to complete. The first Alice who has ever tried became the Queen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IDK where this came from. I have what one considers a dark mind, but I never really use it for stories. Just thought this would be cool.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>